


PERSON OF INTEREST - "DON'T STOP ME NOW"

by unbelievable2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese gets a *lot* of job satisfaction......</p>
            </blockquote>





	PERSON OF INTEREST - "DON'T STOP ME NOW"




End file.
